Detectives, Love, Life and Laughter
by SammySmiles
Summary: Alex Moore was a native New Yorker and Homicide Detective, working alongside her boyfriend of the last year Don Flack was no problem, but when Alex starts experiencing constant nausea, a comment from Lindsay sends her into a panic... Flack/OC, D/L
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**** - I do not own CSI:New York or its characters, they are the property of CBS, Alex Moore on the other hand is all me :)  
**

**Chapter One:**

Alexandra Moore was naturally beautiful, being a New York City Homicide Detective, Alex never really paid attention to her looks, she was what her father liked to call, 'a tomboy'. Although she had gained compliments from everyone she worked with, mostly people telling her that her beauty was being wasted at the NYPD, Alex had never really thought of herself as 'good looking', she was just Alexandra Moore, 27 years old, blue eyed and brown haired.

There was one person however who whenever they complimented Alex on something that she had done or on how she looked that day, Alex blushed every time, and that someone was fellow homicide detective Don Flack. Being a native New Yorker herself and working in the police force, Alex was always aware of Don, mainly because of the legacy that his father had left behind when he retired and the spotlight that surrounded Don because of it. But never did Alex think for a second that Don would pay any attention to her at all, and now they were dating, and had been for the past year. They had even moved in together much to the delight of their parents, who had become fast friends since Alex and Don introduced them to each other, a move that they both decided was a bad one.

It was a typical Monday, Don and Alex had woken up at a ridiculous hour, showered together, they justified it to themselves as 'saving water' but really it was just an excuse to be intimate. After that Alex would make the breakfast and Don would make the coffee, just in time for the both of them to catch a ride to work together and then catch a ride back when their shifts had finished.

Alex had been working a crime scene with Danny, it seemed like a pretty simple case, but things don't always pan out.

"Makes a surprise for you to be working Messer? Normally you're fawning all over Lindsay."

Danny span round in his seat, he was working on a piece of evidence in the lab when Alex walked in and leaning against the doorway of the lab cubicle. Danny scoffed and rolled his eyes and looked towards the printer as it printed out a suspect that had just been identified by AFIS.

Wheeling himself over to the printer, which gained small laughter from Alex, Danny grabbed the results, looked at them with a confused expression and handed them to Alex.

"Jason Smith, wow this guy likes spending time inside, attempted assault, assault, assault with a deadly weapon, this guys escalating…maybe he skipped a few assault charges and went straight to murder."

Danny nodded, packing away the evidence that he finished analysing, Danny looked towards Alex who was smiling stupidly at her cell phone, rolling his eyes, he knew what she was looking at.

"Another message from lover boy I take it?"

Alex looked up from her cell and gave him a look as if to 'shut up' but nodded. Alex re-read Don's message.

"Hey Alex, did you want to meet for lunch later, my treat? I love you xxx"

Alex ignored Danny's mickey taking and whilst she waiting for Danny to get his act together so that they could question their newest suspect.

"Hey yourself, lunch sounds good, 1.30pm okay with you? I can't get this mornings shower outta my head…can't wait for the second round : p, love you too xxx"

Alex smiled at her sultry text message, hopefully when Don read it there would be no-one looking over his shoulder. Putting her cell away she looked up at Danny who was grabbing his jacket.

"You ready?"

Danny smirked and nodded; there was nothing he liked more than questioning scumbag suspects.

"I'm driving."

Alex rolled her eyes and followed as Danny headed out of the lab cubicle and into the corridor, Alex handed him the case file that contained the information on the suspect they were heading out to interview.

Alex was sitting at her desk in the NYPD Homicide Department, staring at the computer screen in front of her, she sighed loudly just as Don made his way into the precinct. He smiled and headed over to Alex's desk, Alex didn't even notice Don was walking towards her desk until he perched himself on the edge of it. Looking up Alex smiled lovingly, and sat back in her desk chair.

"Looks like you've had a hard day?"

Alex sighed again and nodded.

"I have, we've been chasing our prime suspect all day, it's exhausting…especially seeing as we are no closer to finding the scumbag."

Don looked at Alex with concern.

"You've been tired and feeling rough for the past couple of days, you sure you're okay? Did you manage to grab anything to eat?"

Alex smiled lovingly. She loved the fact that he was concerned for her. Although she'd had lunch plans with Don, Alex had to cancel so that she and Danny could continue to hunt down their suspect.

"I'm fine, probably just stressed because of work, I'm more sorry about the fact I had to cancel lunch, I was really looking forward to it…"

Don smiled, although he was still concerned about Alex, if she said she was okay then he believed her. Standing up from her desk Don reached out his hand towards Alex.

"Come on, I'll drive you home."

Don smiled lovingly in Alex's direction, his cheeky yet charming smile. Alex nodded and accepted Don's hand, he pulled her out of the desk chair, Alex laughed, she shut down her computer and grabbed her things from her desk, she looked at the clock, it was almost eight in the evening and the only thing running through her mind was the prospect of cuddling up on the sofa with Don.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**Three weeks later…**

Alex was walking through the apartment she shared with Don when she stubbed her toe on the coffee table, not wanting to scream out she bit her bottom lip and grimaced through the pain. She'd started to feel sick in the night, and not wanting to wake Don, Alex had gotten up and decided to see if walking up and down the apartment would calm the somersaults her stomach was doing. Don being such a heavy sleeper didn't notice Alex climbing out of bed and into the living area of the apartment. Sighing Alex sat on the sofa and rubbed her the toe that she'd stubbed on the coffee table. Looking around the dark apartment Alex turned on one of the lamps that was beside the sofa so that she could actually see what was in front of her. Alex was wearing her chequered pyjama bottoms and a white vest top, her brown hair in a messy bun.

Just as Alex started to get comfortable on the sofa, another wave of sickness came over her and this time she knew that she wouldn't be able to walk it off. Alex darted towards the bathroom, which was located adjacent to hers and Don's bedroom, slamming the door after her; Alex hung her head over the toilet and started to be sick. She was sure that the running through the apartment and slamming of the bathroom door was enough to wake up Don, and probably the people who lived in the apartment underneath theirs.

Don stirred in his sleep, as he reached out to cuddle into Alex he was surprised to feel her not there, opening his eyes groggily Don saw that the reason he couldn't feel Alex, was because she wasn't there just as he started thinking about where she was Don heard the sound of Alex retching in the bathroom. Looking worried Don got up out of bed and made his way across the bedroom, his feet padding across the floor. Opening the bedroom door the sound of Alex vomiting had gotten louder, Don walked over to the bathroom door, he shivered slightly, not surprising since he was only wearing a pair of plain grey pyjama bottoms, gently Don knocked on the bathroom door, not wanting to go in unless Alex said it was okay to…he'd made that mistake before, and Alex had made him regret it.

"Alex, darlin' you okay in there?"

Lifting her head from the toilet, Alex grabbed some toilet roll and wiped her face, threw the tissue into the toilet and flushed it. Alex stood up slowly, she wasn't sure fast movements were a good idea, considering her stomach was delicate at the moment. Alex washed her hands in the sink, after that she opened the bathroom door and stepped out, she looked to her right and smiled affectionately at a concerned looking Don who was standing there with his back against the wall, arms folded.

"You alright?"

Alex nodded and headed towards the kitchen so that she could grab herself some water, but Don grabbing her hand stopped her, she turned to see that him looking even more worried than he did before.

"I'll get the water, you just sit down."

Alex was about to argue, but really didn't have the energy for it so she decided to drop it and curled up on the sofa and waited for Don.

A few minutes passed and Don walked back into the living area with a glass of water for Alex, accepting the glass Alex smiled at Don as he crouched down in front of her on the sofa, Don placed his hands on her legs and rubbed them comfortingly.

"Thanks, I really don't know where that came from? It can't be something I've eaten, 'cause you'd be sick too."

"That's true, maybe you've just caught a twenty-four hour thing…"

Don lifted one of his hands and placed it on Alex's forehead to see whether or not she had a fever, he shook his head slightly confused.

"…well you don't have a fever…I don't think you should go into work."

Alex rolled her eyes and took another sip of her water, she looked over to the clock that was above the television. It was already twenty past three in the morning, she and Don had to be up in three hours.

"I'm okay, honest, let's just go back to bed."

Alex linked her hand with one of Don's hands that had been on her folded legs. He smiled and helped Alex off the sofa, wrapping his arm around Alex's waist Don walked with her out of the living area, and back into their bedroom, turning out the lights as he did so.

Once in their bedroom Don made sure that Alex was okay and when she threatened to smack him one if he asked her that one more time Don turned the bedroom lights out and crawled into bed, minutes later both Don and Alex were fast asleep again.

Unfortunately Alex had woken up feeling worse than she had when she'd been sick in the night, Don attempted to make her breakfast, Alex took one bite of it and made a beeline for the bathroom where she proceeded to throw it back up. This was one hell of a twenty-four hour bug is all Don thought. Scrapping the leftover breakfast into the bin Don finished off his coffee and loaded the dirty dishes into the dishwasher. Looking at his watch, he had to be at work in fifteen minutes, but sure enough Alex was still throwing up in the bathroom, Don couldn't help but feel bad for leaving her, but he couldn't take the day off too.

"Alex, are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Don's question was met with the sound of the toilet flushing, seconds later Alex walked out of the bathroom, her hair messy and her eyes heavy, the image of a sick person. She smiled slightly as she headed towards the sofa, wrapping her dressing gown around, Alex slowly sat down on the sofa tucking her legs underneath herself. Don made his way over to her and crouched down in front of her as he had done so earlier that morning, but this time he was in his suit.

"Before you say anything Don, I'll be fine okay, if I need anything I'll call you, I promise, now go."

Don smiled and stood up, as he did so he leaned in and kissed Alex on the forehead and headed towards the door.

"I'll call you when I can."

Alex had turned her head now so that she was watching Don leave the apartment, she smiled and waved as he headed out of the door, before he did, he turned back to Alex.

"I love you."

Alex smiled wider this time and nodded.

"I kinda like you too."

Don laughed and headed out of the apartment door, locking it as he left. Alex sighed as she rubbed her stomach in circular movements. Not only was she being sick every five minutes, she had a banging headache to go with it. Curling up on the sofa Alex pulled the throw that was folded on top of the sofa down and wrapped herself in it, slowly Alex drifted off to sleep, catching up on the hours she'd lost the previous night.

**To be continued…**

**Reviews Welcome :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Alex woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing; sitting up slowly she reached over to the coffee table in front of her and looked to see who was calling her. Surprised to see that it was almost two in the afternoon Alex answered her cell.

"Hey."

"_Hey yourself, how are you feeling?"_

Alex smiled at how relaxed and comforted Don's made her, especially when she was feeling sick.

"I'm okay, I've been asleep since you left this morning, and now that I think about it, I think I've got my appetite back, I'm starving!"

Don laughed.

"That's good, still, I called the doctor, he said he was going to pop by this afternoon just to check on you."

Alex rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh, a sigh that Don heard on the other end of the phone.

"Don, why did you go and do that for?"

"_Well I was worried, you've never been ill like this before…"_

Alex sighed again and pulled up the blanket she had draped across her knees as she was still curled up on the sofa.

"Don, I'll see the doctor tomorrow if I'm still feeling rough. I can hardly stay mad at you for being worried about me. Do you know what time you'll be back?"

"About the same time as we were yesterday, maybe sooner."

"Okie dokey, well I better let you get back to work, I'll speak to you later, love you."

"_I love you too, I'll be home as soon as I can."_

Alex laughed and hung up her cell, yawning loudly; she got up slowly from the sofa draping the blanket on the back of the sofa. Alex was making her way to the bathroom when the doorbell on the apartment door rang. Unable to ignore the incessant buzzing of the doorbell, she made her way over to the door, looking through the peephole Alex smiled as she unbolted the door.

"Lindsay, honestly you didn't have to."

Lindsay was standing in the doorway, holding a flask, which Alex was guessing, contained chicken noodle soup. Lindsay smiled.

"Don's been worrying all day, more so when you didn't answer your cell, it took all my powers of persuasion to convince Flack that you were still alive and that you were just sleeping."

Alex let Lindsay into the apartment; Lindsay sat down on the sofa after taking off her jacket. Alex closed the door and placed the flask on the coffee table, turning to Lindsay she smiled a little embarrassed.

"I'll be two seconds, just going to make myself look more alive."

Lindsay laughed as Alex headed towards the bathroom, minutes later Alex made her way back into the living area looking more living than she had been this morning. Alex took a seat next to Lindsay on the sofa, wrapping herself tightly in her dressing gown. Alex looked at Lindsay with a quizzical expression.

"So, Don's been fretting then?"

Lindsay laughed and nodded.

"You have no idea, he's been barely tolerable, he kept going on about how bad he felt leaving you this morning."

Alex rolled her eyes, typical Don.

"I don't know why he's so concerned, it's just a twenty-four hour bug."

Lindsay looked at Alex curiously.

"A twenty-four hour thing that's been going on for a couple of days now…and always in the morning…have you considered that you could be pregnant?"

Alex almost burst into laughter at Lindsay's suggestion, she was pretty sure she wasn't pregnant.

"Don't be daft Linds, I couldn't be pregnant, I'm still having my period, and we're always careful."

Lindsay sighed, she was the perfect example of unexpected pregnancies, I mean, she and Danny were always careful, but that didn't stop them from having an accident that resulted in the birth of their daughter Lucy. Alex shook her head as the thought of her being pregnant started filtering through her brain.

"Would it be so bad if you were?"

Alex turned to Lindsay and shrugged her shoulders, her face anxious and confused.

"Well…no, I don't think it would be such a bad thing…but me and Don have never discussed it, I mean what if he doesn't want kids?"

Lindsay rolled her eyes, she knew that Don wanted kids; he'd said so when he'd been over Danny and Lindsay's apartment one night when Alex was visiting her brother in Chicago.

"I think Don would be happy if you are, you may not be, but it would be worth taking a pregnancy test…just to ease your mind."

Alex looked away from Lindsay and stared out of the window, sighing she turned back to face Lindsay and smiled softly.

"Thanks Linds, but I really just think it's a stomach bug."

Lindsay countered the smile and patted Alex on the arm.

"I better get going, Danny's just taking Lucy over to his mom's house so that we can have the evening alone together."

Alex laughed, standing up she walked with Lindsay to the apartment door and thanked her for bringing the soup. Lindsay smiled again and hugged Alex, she also told Alex to consider taking a test just in case. Alex stood in the doorway and waved at Lindsay as she headed towards the elevator, once Lindsay was inside the elevator Alex closed the apartment door and stood there for a moment, with her back against the door. Resting her head on the door, Alex sighed, she'd never considered the possibility that she could be pregnant, but now that Lindsay had mentioned it, everything started to make sense, apart from the fact that she was still menstruating.

Taking a deep breath Alex made her way into the bedroom, sitting down on her side of the bed she opened and reached to the back of her bedside drawer. In it was an unused pregnancy test that she'd brought when she was a few weeks late, luckily at the time she came on that day and didn't use the test, not wanting Don to worry Alex had hid the test in the one place she knew Don wouldn't look, her bedside drawer.

Alex stared at the packaging for what seemed like an hour but in reality, only a few minutes, she didn't know whether or not she wanted to know what the outcome would be, mainly because she was scared of Don's reaction, but she knew whatever happened, she would at least have the support of her friends, especially Lindsay. Opening the packaging, Alex took both of the pregnancy tests out and held them in her hand, by this point her hands had started to shake ever so slightly. Chucking the wrapping back in her drawer and closing it again Alex headed towards the bathroom, clutching the pregnancy tests in both hands.

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Finally Don was home, smiling as he opened the apartment door he had expected to see Alex curled up on the sofa watching some kind of horror movie like she normally did when she was sick, but this time she wasn't in the living area. Looking around Don called out to her.

"Alex? Where are you?"

"I'm in the bedroom."

Don closed and locked the apartment door from the inside and took off both of his jackets and hung them on the back of the dining table, loosening his tie he headed towards the bedroom where he could see that the bedroom light was on. Opening the door slowly he smiled when he saw Alex sitting on her side of the bed, he had to admit that she looked a lot better than she had done this morning, but he couldn't help but notice that she looked somewhat nervous, almost scared, sitting down beside her Don wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. Don hadn't been late home; it was only seven-thirty, early by any means.

"You okay Alex?"

Alex pulled herself away from Don's chest and smiled gingerly standing up she took hold of Don's hand and led him to the bathroom. Don was really worried now.

"Alex, why are you taking me to the bathroom?"

Alex continued to say nothing until they were in the bathroom, turning on the light Alex stood in front of the sink and looked towards the toilet, which had the toilet seat down and two pregnancy tests on top of it. Don followed Alex's gaze and once he saw the used pregnancy tests he couldn't shift his gaze. Being a bloke, Don didn't know what the markers on the tests meant, slowly he turned his attention back to Alex who was now crying.

"I don't understand…I don't understand what they mean…are they positive?"

Crying more than she had been before Alex nodded.

"I'm pregnant…that's why I've been so sick lately, but I don't understand I mean, I'm still getting my periods and we've been careful and I know it wasn't planned but I want this baby but if you don't then I understand…"

Don cut Alex off mid-panic by taking hold of her arms and pulling her into his chest, he smiled as he pulled her tear stained face to look up at him, his smile was wide his eyes glittering.

"Don't even think for a second that I don't want this Alex, I don't care if it wasn't planned, sometimes the best things in life are surprises…and this is the best."

Alex stared into Don's eyes confused as she calmed herself.

"So…you're happy…you want this baby?"

Don already wide smile grew again as he nodded his head.

"Never been happier, having a kid with you…why wouldn't I be happy. I love you, and I wouldn't want to have this with anybody else."

Alex started crying again but this time tears of joy as she kissed Don passionately. Laughing as she pulled away she looked down to her stomach and held her hand there gently.

"Now that it's happened…this is what I want too, and I wouldn't have this with anybody else either."

Don smiled as he placed his own hand on top of the hand Alex had gently pressed against her stomach. All the while imaging the months to come, knowing that he was to become a father.

Sighing Alex looked up towards Don his gleaming blue eyes looking back down at her, smiling Alex spoke.

"You know what this means now don't you?"

Don continued to look down at Alex, now with a slightly confused look on his face. Alex smiled.

"I'm going to pushing paper for the next nine months."

Laughing Don lent down to Alex and kissed her on the lips lovingly, both pulling the other closer.

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Two Months Later…

Alex was sitting at her desk in the homicide department of the NYPD precinct. The only person Alex worked with that knew her situation was her boss, the other detectives just assumed that she needed to catch up on paperwork, or she was under punishment for something. Alex was a little over three months pregnant by now, and she was beginning to show. Being superstitious, Alex begged Don not to tell anyone that she was pregnant, she wanted to wait until the three month window had passed, and now that it had Don was intent on sharing the news with all their loved ones as soon as they could. Especially now Alex would start to show.

Sighing and pulling another unfinished case report out of the pile on her desk Alex started to flip through it before she started to fill out the corresponding paper work. Alex looked up when she felt someone's presence by her desk, smiling she saw it was Don.

"Hey."

Don smiled and perched himself on the edge of Alex's desk and handed her a paper bag which she guessed rightly contained a glazed chocolate donut.

"Thank you, I was just starting to get hungry."

Don rolled his eyes, leaning closer he whispered.

"How are we feeling?"

Alex smiled and placed a gentle hand over her stomach under her desk where no-one could see the gesture.

"We're good, is everyone still coming tonight? I don't understand why you're making such a big deal?"

Don smiled and stood up reaching for his cell phone, which had started ringing, before he answered it, he answered Alex.

"I just thought getting everyone we love together was an easier way of doing it, it's Mac I better run, I'll call you later."

Don leaned down and kissed Alex on the forehead and answered his cell as he turned to leave the precinct. Shaking her head and rolling her eyes Alex looked at the clock on her desk, it was almost one o'clock in the afternoon, she'd received a message of Lindsay earlier in the morning asking if she and Alex could meet for coffee in the lab at half one. Tidying up the files she had on her desk Alex locked them away in the drawer in her desk and grabbed her coat as she made her way out of the precinct and headed towards the lab.

Alex was walking through the crime lab, heading towards the staff break room when she heard somebody calling her name, turning she laughed as she saw Danny walking towards her.

"Hey Danny, you alright?"

Danny smiled and nodded; he looked Alex up and down quizzically.

"You okay? Not been seeing you at the crime scenes, we were getting worried?"

Alex laughed Danny's comment off nervously as they continued to walk down the corridor together towards Alex's destination.

"I'm fine honestly, I've just been so behind on paper work that the boss threatened to kick my ass unless I sorted it out…three months later, I've gotten so good at it, he's asked me to redo some of Don's shoddy paper work."

Danny laughed unconvinced, he knew that she and Don were hiding something but he didn't push any further. After a short conversation and a short walk, Danny and Alex were at the break room, where Lindsay was just pouring two cups of coffee, Danny came in grabbed one of the cups, kissing Lindsay as he left, Alex laughed at Lindsay's annoyance, the coffee's were obviously meant for herself and Lindsay.

Taking another cup out of the cupboard Lindsay refilled it and carried the two coffees over to the table where Alex was sitting. Accepting the coffee and pretending to take a sip of it, pretending to drink coffee that her co-workers had made her had become quite a talent of Alex's. Smiling at Lindsay, Lindsay rolled her eyes and placed her cup back on the table and stared at Alex.

"So why have you been avoiding me?"

Alex laughed nervously, she had to admit, she had been trying her hardest not to bump into Lindsay, but it wasn't as though she had been ignoring her completely, they had still been talking on the phone.

"I've just been busy, you know what it gets like sometimes."

Lindsay was still staring at Alex unconvinced sighing she took another sip of her coffee.

"You don't expect me to buy that do you? Because I don't"

Alex shifted in her seat, she really hated lying to her best friend, the one person she could rely on, other than Don. Throwing her hands up into the air Alex smiled at Lindsay.

"Look I wanted to tell you, and me and Don were planning on telling you this evening…but I can't keep it from you any longer, but you've got to promise not to tell a soul. Promise?"

Lindsay nodded, she was smiling now to, she had a feeling that Don and Alex were going to announce something at the dinner party this evening but she honestly couldn't decide out of two possible reasons what it could be. Alex waited a few moments before leaning in close to Lindsay and whispering so that only Lindsay could hear what she was saying.

"I'm pregnant."

Lindsay was about to jump out of her seat when Alex grabbed her arm pinning her down, laughing at her best friends obvious excitement Alex reminded her that it was a secret and that no-one in the Lab apart from Lindsay knew. Smiling widely Lindsay congratulated Alex, although she wanted to wrap her arms around Alex Lindsay restrained herself, there would be plenty of time for that this evening. Turning her head to make sure that there was no-one about to walk into the break room Alex spoke.

"You have to promise me that you keep this to yourself until tonight…that means you can't tell Danny. The only people that know about this are me, Don, the doctor, my boss and you, and we want to keep it that way until after tonight, after that the whole world could find out for all I care."

Alex smiled as Lindsay nodded in agreement.

"I promise, although I'm going to be bouncy round all day now, I get dibs on Godmother."

Alex couldn't help but laugh and soon enough Lindsay joined in, the sight of the two of them laughing rather hysterically in the break room was enough to get odd looks from passing detectives and lab techs, most of which just rolled their eyes seeing as the sight of them two laughing like that was a common occurrence in the lab.

Lindsay looked at her watch when she and Alex finally calmed themselves; she had to get back to work, smiling supportively at Alex.

"I've got to run, but I'll see you at seven-thirty?"

Lindsay stood up, Alex mimicked her actions, but didn't pick up her bag, she was going to sit in the break room a bit longer, being stuck in the precinct for hours on end everyday had made her feel secluded from the rest of the world.

"Yeah seven-thirty, thanks for understanding Linds, it really means a lot to me."

Lindsay smiled and pulled Alex into a friendly hug.

"You're my best friend, this is exactly what I'm here for. I really gotta run now see you later."

Alex watched after Lindsay as she walked out of the break room. Sighing Alex sat back down at the table and fiddled with the handle of her untouched coffee. With Lindsay knowing Alex felt as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, now all she had to worry about was making sure she didn't give anyone food poisoning tonight, that was the last thing she needed. Picking up Lindsay's cup and her own Alex made her way over to the sink, pouring her lukewarm coffee down the drain Alex washed the two cups, dried them and put them back in the cupboard. Grabbing her bag and jacket Alex made her way out of the lab and headed back to the precinct where there was a mountain of paperwork with her name on it…the joy.

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

Alex had been home in the apartment for last half an hour and all she'd done was throw her bag on the table and put her feet up and relaxed on the sofa. Sighing loudly Alex looked at the clock, it was five-thirty, she really didn't have time to be lazing around the apartment when she had her parents, Don's parents, Danny and Lindsay, Mac, Stella, Hawkes, Adam and Sid coming round for a dinner party. Rolling her eyes as she stood up from the sofa rubbing her temples, Alex reminded herself to kill Don for suggesting the dinner party, especially seeing as he wasn't home to help her prepare for it like he promised he would be.

Walking towards the kitchen Alex opened the fridge to see it full of fresh ingredients for the meal Don was planning. He'd decided to cook his speciality, spaghetti with homemade meatballs and garlic bread. Looking back at the clock, Don was due home at six, which gave him an hour and a half to start preparing the meal and get showered and changed. Shaking her head Alex grabbed a bottle of water that had been pushed to the back of one of the shelves and closed the fridge again. Cooking wasn't her expertise, so she wasn't about to get involved. She and Don had agreed that Alex would set the table and chill. Unscrewing the bottle Alex took a sip and headed back into the living area, just as she was about to sit down on the sofa again, Alex heard the sound of a keys jingling outside the apartment door, smiling she made her way over and opened the door to Don trying to get his key in the lock.

"You're early."

Don grinned; making his way into the apartment he kissed Alex as she stepped aside to let Don through.

"I managed to get off early, which was lucky considering."

Alex nodded and closed the door when Don was out of the way. Making his way over to the sofa he folded his jacket over the chair and sat down. Alex perched herself of the arm of the sofa and shook her head. Don looked up at her and smiled cheekily.

"What?"

Alex slid down so that she was sitting down next to Don, swivelling her legs so that they were resting across his lap she took another sip of her drink before handing it to Don who was comfortingly resting his hands on Alex's shins.

"I was just thinking about how little time you've given yourself…are you sure you don't want me to help with more than just the table setting?"

Don finished taking a drink out of the bottle, holding out his hand for the bottle top, he screwed it back on when Alex handed it to him. Leaning forward Don placed the bottle on the table and smiled in Alex's direction as he lifted her legs so that he could get up from the sofa, standing in front of the sofa Don stretched before turning his attention back to Alex, who was still waiting for an answer.

"No need I've got everything covered, you know me."

Alex scoffed and rolled her eyes, laughing Don bent over and kissed her again before heading into the kitchen to start preparing the meal, leaning to the coffee table and grabbing the bottle again Alex took another sip and lent her head back mumbling something along the lines of 'yeah I know.'

Admitting defeat Alex groaned loudly about having to move and stood up from the sofa, heading into the kitchen Alex stood in the doorway and watched as Don started adding some kind of secret seasoning to the mincemeat he was using to make his meatballs. Don looked up when he heard Alex open the fridge door to put the open bottle of water back into the fridge. Peering over his shoulder Alex wrapped her arms around Don's middle and kissed him on the back through his shirt.

"I'm going for a shower, have fun with your balls."

Smiling at the obvious innuendo she'd made Alex could hear Don laugh gently, letting go Alex placed both hands on Don's back and gently patted him before leaving the kitchen and headed towards the bathroom to take a nice long shower.

Alex was walking out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, wrapped in a towel Alex started to towel dry her hair with the towel she was holding, opening the bedroom door she saw a shirtless Don rummaging through the wardrobe for something, glancing towards the bed he saw that Alex was sitting on the end of the bed.

"Nice shower?"

Alex nodded, lowering the towel she was using to dry her hair Alex turned to the clock on Don's bedside table, almost six fifteen. Alex's eyes widened in surprise, she didn't realise she'd been in the shower for almost half an hour. Turning herself to look back at Don she smiled widely at Don.

"Yeah I did, I really needed that to unwind a little…sorry though I know you're pressed for time."

Don shook his head and waved off Alex's apology.

"Do I look like I'm worried?"

Alex tried to hide her smile as she stood up and made her way to the wardrobe that Don was still searching through, reaching across him she pulled out the pair of trousers he was looking for, smiling smugly, Don stood holding the offending pair of trousers a little dumbstruck, that was one thing he would never understand, Alex always seemed to know what he was thinking sometimes. Still smiling with a smug expression Alex then turned to her section of the wardrobe and started pulling out possible outfits for the evening.

Grabbing the towel he'd placed on the bed Don kissed Alex's wet hair and headed towards the bathroom to take his shower before people started to arrive. Smiling blissfully Alex's mood had seemed to improved massively, maybe it was the prospect of finally being able to share the news that she and Don had wanted to do the moment they'd found out Alex was pregnant, whatever the reason Alex was glad, she hated being in a bad mood, especially when she had no reason to be in that kind of mood. Plugging in the hairdryer by the dresser, Alex looked in the mirror hung above it and ran a brush through her hair, finding her parting. Making sure that her towel was still secure Alex turned on the hairdryer and started the tedious process of drying it.

A few minutes later Alex turned off the hairdryer and ran the brush through her now dry hair. Pulling open the left hand top drawer of the dresser Alex pulled out a matching bra and panties turning she chucked them on the bed, turning back to the drawer she closed the dresser drawer and focused on the make up. After a few more minutes Alex had finished her make up and made her way to the clothes she'd placed onto the bed carefully, she'd decided on a summery floral V-neck navy blue dress that tied at the back, she'd decided she was going to wear a pair of white cropped leggings with it. Picking up her panties, she pulled them on whilst still wrapped in her towel, she did the same with the white leggings. Unwrapping the towel Alex clipped on her bra, as she turned to put on the dress she caught a glimpse of herself in the full length mirror on the outside of the wardrobe…stood there in nothing but a pair of leggings and bra Alex could see the start of her defined baby bump. It was the first time she'd it herself, not being able to help herself Alex smiled, placing her hands on her stomach so that one was at the top of where her slight bump started and the other where it ended. Alex stood side on to the mirror her hands still in position, it was a good thing they were telling their close friends and family tonight, otherwise people would start to think she was getting fat.

After what seemed like ten minutes, but in reality it had been only a few minutes Don made his way back into the bedroom, his hair and body still dripping from the shower, Alex turned to him, her smile widening when he caught sight of her looking in the mirror, his smile mimicking hers.

"I really am pregnant now."

Don chuckled to himself and made his way over to Alex, placing one of his hand on her stomach, his thumb gently caressing her skin.

"You weren't never pregnant."

Alex rolled her eyes, and turned her face to Don and narrowed her eyes in mock annoyance.

"You know what I meant, before now I was pregnant, but it hadn't really become a reality because until you look pregnant you don't think of yourself as pregnant…well that's what I thought anyway."

Looking back to the mirror Alex smiled again, and rubbed her hands over her stomach.

"Now I feel pregnant."

Don couldn't help but admire the expression on Alex's face; she seemed to glow; now he knew what people meant when they said that pregnant women had a glow about them, Alex was shining.

Kissing the top of her head Don turned to the dresser and started towel drying his hair, Alex took one last look at her bare pregnant stomach as she pulled on her dress, arranging it Alex tied it at the back picking up her discarded towels she threw them in the hamper, nudging Don so that he would make room for her by the dresser Alex laughed as he started humming to himself, rolling her eyes she reached into her jewellery box and pulled out a matching necklace and earring set that Don had brought her the day after they found out they were expecting. Standing on her tiptoes after she had put in the earring and put on the necklace Alex kissed Don on the cheek and slapped his ass as she turned to make her way out of the bedroom leaving Don smirking to himself as he applied aftershave and deodorant, all of which Alex had done, but she'd put on perfume not aftershave.

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

It was coming up to seven-thirty, for the last half an hour Alex had been setting the table; Don had been getting in the way in the kitchen whilst she had been trying to get the plates and cutlery. Brushing past each other Alex had almost dropped a pile of plate all over the kitchen floor; turning to glare at the now cowering Don Alex shook her head and headed towards the dining table which Don had to set up before he went back to make sure things were cooking along nicely.

Placing the plates in their corresponding places Alex almost jumped out of her skin as the buzzer to their apartment started going off, she had been miming along to the 'Daughtry' CD she had playing in the background. Catching her breath Alex shook her head at herself and made her way over to the apartment door, looking through the peephole to see who it was, she saw Danny and Lindsay, unlocking the door Danny and Lindsay could hear Alex calling to Don. Opening the door Alex smiled and pulled Lindsay into a hug and kissed her on the cheek, as Lindsay made her way into the living area to be greeted by Don, Alex mimicked the welcome she'd given Lindsay to Danny, closing the door behind him once he'd stepped through the door.

"Should've guessed you two would be on time…not even our parents are here yet."

Lindsay laughed as Alex walked with her to the sofa the two of them sat down, Lindsay couldn't help the wide smile on her face, a smile which caused Alex to blush, rolling her eyes and shaking her head she stood up and asked Lindsay what she wanted to drink, heading towards the kitchen she could hear Don and Danny talking about a basketball game that was on last night, making her way past Danny Alex reached into a cupboard and pulled out two glasses, filling one with white wine, the other she filled with orange juice. Danny eyed her drink choice carefully sensing Danny's questioning glare Alex smiled cheekily at him as she walked past him and headed back into the living area.

Almost as soon as she sat down on the sofa with Lindsay the buzzer went again, everyone was arriving.

Everyone had arrive more or less on time, there was lots of greetings and introductions, but finally everyone was seated at the dining table, drinks were flowing as was good conversation, sat one end of the table was Don, and opposite him was Alex, looking up from her favourite desert of devil's chocolate cake Don winked, standing up at the table everyone's conversations fell silent as they looked at him curiously, clearing his throat Don spoke, Alex however was getting more and more nervous, as well as excited, she turned to Lindsay who was looking in her direction smiling widely eager for Don to make the announcement.

"There was an ulterior motive to having you all come here tonight. We've got a little announcement to make."

Everyone around the table exchanged looks before looking at Don and then Alex and then Don again, by this time Don had made his way around the table so that he was standing behind Alex. With his hands on her shoulders, Alex smiled as the whole table stared at her, most curiously was the stares she was getting from hers and Don's parents, all eager for the announcement. Taking a deep breath Alex smiled widely.

"I'm pregnant."

Almost instantly her parents jumped up and made a beeline for Alex, an action mimicked by Don's parents. Don's dad shook his Don's hand and pulled him into a manly hug which was followed by the same actions by Alex's dad, both Don's and Alex's moms were fussing over Alex shedding a few tears of pride and joy Alex and Don's parents made their way back to their seats to allow their friends and colleagues to say their congratulations.

Twenty minutes had passed since Don and Alex had made their announcement, all the girls, Alex, Lindsay, Stella, Don's mom Denise and Alex's mom Sheryl were sitting on the sofa talking babies, while the men, Don, Danny, Mac, Adam, Sid, Don's dad Don Snr and Alex's dad Ron sat at the now clear dining table talking sports and the prospect of having a baby boy.

"She how far along are you?"

Alex turned to Stella and smiled, she'd always thought of Stella as the mothering figure in the crime lab.

"I was three months gone yesterday…hence why we told you guys today…"

Turning to her mom and Denise Alex smiled reassuringly and continued before they could speak.

"We wanted to wait until the three month period was over before we told anyone, because things are more likely to happen in that time."

Denise smiled at Alex and nodded, they all understood why they had waited to tell them. Alex's mom looked at her watch and sighed.

"Well, it's getting late, call me tomorrow love and we'll have a natter."

Alex stood up with her mom, as did Denise who agreed that it was getting late, seeing as their respective others had decided they wanted to drink that evening Alex's mom and Denise were the designated drivers.

"Come on Ron; let's leave the young ones to it."

Agreeing with their wives Don and Alex said goodbye to their parents, leaving only their close colleagues in the apartment with them. It wasn't until ten-thirty when everyone had left that Don and Alex had time to reflect on the evening as they relaxed on the sofa, Don's arm wrapped around Alex's shoulders as she snuggled into his chest. Laughing and joking about their parents' reactions to the news Don and Alex knew that they had the support of their loved ones, something that meant a lot to them, but then it would mean a lot to anyone that was having a baby.

Yawning loudly, Don looked down to see that Alex was starting to fall asleep, smiling at her lovingly, Don slowly stood up from the sofa, Alex looked up groggily, she didn't like the fact she wasn't cuddling into Don anymore, one of her favourite pastimes.

"I think we should get into bed."

Alex didn't even have a sarcastic comment to make, nodding sleepily Alex accepted Don's outstretched hand, turning off the lights as they went Alex and Don made their way into their bedroom.

Once they were changed and in bed with the lights off Alex snuggled up to Don as he held her in his arms, tracing circles on his chest Alex smiled coyly.

"I think we're going to have a lot of support."

Kissing the top of her head and stroking her arm gently, Don agreed, within minutes, Alex was fast asleep, looking down at her Don smiled lovingly and kissed her lingeringly on the forehead before closing his eyes and following her lead.

**To be continued…**


End file.
